Miss You
by ZoJu
Summary: Sinar matahari sudah sedikit meredup, membiaskan cahaya keemasan yang menenangkan. Kini langit nampak lebih berwarna. Menandakan sebentar lagi sang mentari akan kembali keperaduannya. Momen yang tepat untuk sekedar bersantai dengan seseorang yang dinanti./ SasoSaku / RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss You © ZoJu**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, crack pair**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin semilir sore hari memang menyejukkan. Lembut membelai apa saja yang dilewatinya. Selalu saja membawa rasa nyaman bagi penikmatnya.

Sinar matahari sudah sedikit meredup, membiaskan cahaya keemasan yang menenangkan. Kini langit nampak lebih berwarna. Menandakan sebentar lagi sang mentari akan kembali keperaduannya. Momen yang tepat untuk sekedar bersantai dengan seseorang yang dinanti. Menyeruput secangkir kopi hangat di temani beberapa cemilan manis. Berbagi kisah, melepas canda, saling menatap, tersenyum seperti tak akan ada akhirnya. Seperti itulah khayalan seorang gadis dengan mata sehijau bongkahan zamrud yang terus menari-nari di pelupuk matanya.

Haruno Sakura. Duduk beralaskan bangku taman, di bawah langit teduh, membiarkan sisa sinar hangat _sunset_ membungkus kulit porselennya. Hembusan angin yang perlahan ikut meramaikan senja seakan menggoda pepohonan rindang di taman itu. Dedaunan dan rantingnya saling beregesekkan, menghasilkan melodi yang tak beraturan. Cukup menghibur Sakura yang menikmati senja, hanya ditemani seekor anjing jenis _golden retriever_―duduk manis di bawahnya tanpa _protes_.

Bulan ini, tanggal ini, tepat sekali. Kembali memorinya bergerak lambat, memutar kembali kenangan manis. Perlahan Sakura menutup kedua matanya, coba memasuki ingatan masa lalunya, dengan lebih dalam lagi. Dan tak butuh waktu lama―imaginasinya bergulir dengan apik―seakan ada layar besar di hadapannya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, dua orang remaja duduk di taman ini. Senyum polos keduanya mengembang diikuti dengan tawa riang. Menatap anak anjing mungil yang di peggang sosok bermabut merah, wajah anjing itu berlumur krim manis dari sebuah _cup_ _cake_. Sungguh menggemaskan. Dan senyum sosok _hazel_ itu…

Entah mengapa Sakura dengan cepat membuka matanya, membuyarkan rangkaian kenangan yang bermain dalam bayang-bayang. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya. Bayangan semu yang indah itu perlahan memudar. Iris _emerald-_nya kembali mengumpulkan keping-keping dari pemandangan realita yang sempat terpendar. Kini manik zamrud-nya memastikan jarak pandangnya hanya berpusat pada satu titik. Menatap nanar matahari yang perlahan mulai menghilang di balik pepohonan yang berjajar rapi di sisi barat taman tersebut. Tatapan sendu yang penuh dengan kerinduan. Seakan, di sanalah tempat di mana ia bisa menemukan_nya_. Kini ia sedikit menghiasi paras lembutnya dengan senyuman simpul yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Satu tarikan nafas, Sakura hempaskan perlahan. Mengalihkan perhatianya pada jenis anjing yang terkenal ramah yang sedari tadi setia menemaninya―menatapnya sesaat.

"Happy Birthday, Molly…" ucap Sakura pelan, namun cukup untuk membuat anjing berbulu keemasan itu menatapnya dengan bola mata jenaka miliknya. Molly mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya pelan―saling beradu dengan rerumputan yang menjadi tempatnya merebah. Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Molly dengan penuh tanya. "Hmm… apa dia... tak mengingatnya?"

Anjing pintar itu terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura untuknya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya―menatap Sakura lekat―mengaing tak mengerti. Namun sepertinya, Molly bisa sedikit merasakan perasaan tak menentu dari Sakura. Anjing itu kembali mengaing, namun dengan nada yang sedih.

Sakura menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" Sakura mengelus kepala Molly dengan gemas. Anjing itu langsung saja mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya senang. Keempat kaki Molly, mulai menopang tubuh tambunnya untuk berdiri sembari menjulurkan lidahnya dengan senang. Yah, hampir satu jam lebih Sakura duduk di tempat ini. Hanya duduk menatap matahari yang terbenam, sedangkan sang anjing menanti tanpa mengerti apa yang dilakukan tuannya. Dan sebenarnya, Molly tidak suka menunggu.

"Heh, senang, ya?" Sakura meraih _belt _yang menjadi rantai anjingnya. Mulai menggiring Molly untuk mengikutinya. "Kau lapar?"

Molly dengan cepat menjawab dengan gonggongannya. Sakura tersenyum, memicingkan kedua matanya, menatap Molly yang berjalan seirama dengannya. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar ingin mencicipi kue ulang tahunmu?"

Mendengar itu, Molly kembali mengibas-ngibaskan ekornya, menatap tuannya dengan mata yang berbinar. Molly menarik Sakura untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Sakura sempat tersentak, namun mulai menyeimbangkan langkahnya.

Sakura tertawa. "Kau sungguh tidak sabar, ya? Kau sama persis seperti tuanmu…"

.

.

.

Melangkah perlahan, sol sepatu berderap menghasilkan suara yang khas di sepanjang ruas jalan―putih dan bersih―, saling menyahut satu sama lain. Kadang berdecit dan juga menghentak, semuanya menjadi kesatuan yang manis. Menemani kemanapun pemiliknya melangkahkan kaki mereka di atas porselen milik rumah sakit itu.

Seorang dokter muda ikut meramaikan koridor itu, sesaat setelah ia keluar dari ruang operasi dan menyampaikan kabar gembira pada keluarga pasien yang menunggu. Bukan hanya keluarga pasien saja yang bergembira, yah, dokter muda yang memimpin jalannya operasi penggantian katup jantung itu pun sama bahagiannya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia sudah meyelamatkan satu nyawa lagi.

_Terima kasih Tuhan. Sekali lagi… Sekali lagi aku berhasil menyelamatan satu nyawa, lagi…_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Yah, ini adalah ucapan syukur yang tak pernah absen ia panjatkan pada sang Pencipta.

Haruno Sakura. Gadis 25 tahun dengan _title_ dokter spesialis jatung ini tak henti-hentinya mengumbar senyum manisnya. Dengan seragam serba hijau yang dikenakannya, ia masih saja melewati koridor dengan langkah teratur. Gadis _pink_ ini sempat meladeni beberapa sapaan yang ditujukan padanya―sekedar menyahut dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi tak menghentikan langkah kecilnya, ia terus melangkah melewati beberapa koridor. Kini ia beralih menatap langit-langit koridor.

_BRUKK_

Belum terlalu lama ia menikmati pemandangan hampa di atasnya, ia dikagetkan dengan kecelakaan kecil―beberapa meter di depannya.

"Ah― m-maaf… a-ku t-tidak sengaja… "

Mata emeraldnya teralih, ia mendapati seorang suster tengah menundudukan kepalanya berulang-ulang kali pada seorang pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Tidak apa-apa… " jawab pria paruh baya yang mungkin keluarga salah satu pasien di rumah sakit ini―ramah. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian berjalan meniggalkan sang suster sembari tersenyum lembut―mengisyaratkan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Suster Hyuuga… "

Sakura menghampiri gadis berseragam perawat itu.

Perawat bermarga Hyuuga yang tertera jelas pada _name tag_ mungil yang dikenakannya itu, tersentak. "D-Dokter, "

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

"Ah, i-iya, aku b-baik saja… tapi… "

"Tapi?" Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya. Dokter muda ini mengamati perawat yang sudah ia kenal betul―sangat pemalu dan terkadang sedikit ceroboh. "Ada apa, suster Hyuuga?"

"B-begini," wanita berseragam serba putih itu terlihat sedikit canggung untuk mengatakannya.

"Katakan saja,"

"Emm, a-ada seorang pria yang mencari anda,"

"Pria?" Tanya Sakura. Sedikit kerutan nampak di antara kedua alisnya.

"K-katanya… dia p-penggemar anda," jelas suster bermahkotakan helaian indigo tersebut. Ada semburat merah yang mulai merambah kedua pipi lembut suster itu.

Sakura sedikit tertawa mendengarnya. Lebih tepatnya ia merasa geli dengan kata penggemar yang dilontarkan suster kalem di hadapannya itu. Ia memang sering mendapat pujian dan sanjungan, juga tak jarang dikagumi secara terang-terangan oleh kaum adam yang mengagumi prestasi juga kecantikannya. Tapi, penggemar? Ia bukanlah seorang selebritis yang amat terkenal.

"S-sungguh, a-aku tidak berbohong…" ucap suster bermarga Hyuga itu meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya, lalu di mana dia sekarang?"

"I-tu… i-ni," alih-alih memberitahukannya, suster dengan nama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata itu malah menyodorkan sebuah amplop sederhana dengan warna senada dengan rambut sang dokter.

Sakura lagi-lagi dibuat geli sekaligus penasaran. Sepertinya ada yang ingin bermain-main dengannya.

"A-aku… p-permisi dulu, Dokter…" Hinata menundukan kepalanya. Gadis Hyuuga itu kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Sakura.

"_Hai_." jawab Sakura.

Dokter dengan iris _emerald_ itu kemudian membuka amplop yang baru saja berpindah di tangannya. Jemarinya mencoba mengeluarkan isi dari amplop itu, menariknya keluar—perlahan.

"Sebuah foto…"

Yah, selembar foto baru saja dikeluarkannya. Ia mengamati dalam diam foto yang tak berwarna itu. Nampak sebuah pohon rimbun dengan bunga-bunga berkelopak mungil yang berguguran. Di bawahnya seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolah menengah ke atas berdiri dengan senyuman manis yang terlihat natural. Menadahkan tangannya, seakan mencoba mengumpulkan kelopak demi kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan. Klasik.

"Ini… aku?" Gumam Sakura tak percaya.

Kembali mengecek amplop tersebut. Kosong. Tak ada secarik surat atau apa pun yang dapat menjelaskan dari mana foto ini berasal. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tahu. Dengan cepat Sakura berpikir―lalu membalikkan lembaran foto itu. Betul sekali, ia mendapati sebuah ukiran indah di balik lembaran foto itu. Sakura membaca dengan cermat.

_**Melangkah tanpa henti **_

_**Berlari tanpa henti **_

_**Berkelana kesana-kemari **_

_**Mencari keindahan yang abadi **_

_**Namun hanya satu tempat keindahan di hati ini**_

_**Datanglah… **_

_**Temukan aku…**_

Jiwanya terhentak, nafasnya memburu, matanya memanas, jantungnya… terdengar dengan jelas setiap detakkannya. Langkah yang baru saja akan dirajutnya terhenti. Ia membiarkan kelopak matanya membungkus bongkahan zamrud-nya. Membiarkan hidung mancungnya menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam, kemudian dilepaskannya perlahan. _Emerald_-nya kembali terbebas. Garis bibirnya ditarik melengkung, membentuk senyuman yang sama persis dengan senyuman pada foto itu.

"Kau… akan kutemukan…"

Berlari, mencari, menoleh kesana-kemari. Seperti gadis kecil yang tersesat. Tak perduli seperti apa orang melihatnya saat ia berlari keluar dari Rumah Sakit tadi. Tidak perduli betapa teriknya sinar matahari yang menyengat. Yang diperdulikannya, yang diharapkanya, orang dicarinya itu betul berada di tempat ini.

Sebuah bukit kecil beralaskan rumput ilalang dengan sebuah pohon Sakura. Berdiri tegak sebatang kara. Sebuah tempat yang sempat mengukir kenangan indah sekaligus memilukan hati gadis _pink_ ini. Tempat yang sama dalam lembaran potret yang di genggamnya saat ini. Namun, tidak seperti pada foto itu. Pohon itu sekarang nampak hampir tandus dengan ranting-ranting tua yang mudah rapuh kapan saja. Tentu saja. Ini bukanlah musimnya.

Dan, tempat ini. Tempat di mana pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi―merealisasikan impian kanak-kanaknya. _Photographer _ternama. Tidak terpikirkan oleh Sakura saat pria yang baru berumur 17 tahun kala itu, mengutarakan impiannya. Keliling dunia… Siapa yang akan percaya itu? Sekedar candaan, bualan. Itulah yang ditanggapi Sakura. Hampir tiga tahun mejalin kisah asmara di bangku sekolah, tak cukup bagi Sakura untuk mengenal pria itu.

Nafas yang masih tersengal tidak menyulitkan Sakura untuk terus mencari. Menoleh kesana-kemari di antara hembusan angin yang kencang.

_Guk… Guk…_

Tiba-tiba seekor anjing berbulu keemasan berlari ke arahnya dengan girang. Molly, Sakura sungguh tak habis pikir, bagaiman Molly bisa ada di sini?

"Molly, bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?" Tanya Sakura pada hewan jenaka itu. Dan tentu saja Sakura tak mendapatkan jawaban, yang di dapati hanyalah tingkah lucu Molly yang sepertinya ingin mengajaknya bermain. Sakura menatap Molly dengan cemas, ya… sudah seharusnya Sakura tahu, "di mana tuanmu?"

_Klik. Klik._

Suara seperti jepretan yang cepat dari sebuah kamera membuat Sakura menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Menatap dengan lelah pada seseorang yang entah datang darimana—yah, lebih tepatnya di mana tadi dia bersembunyi. Wajahnya tertutup kamera yang digunakannya. Namun warna rambut yang teramat mencolok, cukup meyakinkan Sakura.

Perlahan pria itu menurunkan kameranya. Kini Sakura bisa melihat dengan jelas. Bahkan saat gumpalan cair sudah membentuk lapisan tipis seperti kaca pada kedua bola matanya. Ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, senyuman pria itu.

"Mencariku?" Tanya sang pria. Memamerkan senyum jahilnya.

"… "

Sakura bingung. Ingin tertawa, ingin tersenyum, ingin menangis, menyambutnya dengan pelukan atau memarahinya hingga memukul-mukul tubuhnya, tapi yang dilakukannya malah… hanya berdiri terpaku. Menatap pria itu dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh. Membingungkan.

Pria itu tertawa. "Huh, apa itu? Seperti inikah kau menyambutku? Ck… kau jelek sekali kalau seperti itu… benarkan, Molly?"

Kini anjing itu berlari ke arah pria itu. menubruk pria itu hingga membuat pria itu tersungkur di rerumputan. Pria itu tertawa lepas saat hewan peliharaannya itu menjilati tubuhnya. "Hentikan Molly, kau membuatku geli…"

"Sasori…" Gumam Sakura pelan, sangat pelan.

Cukup lama Sakura hanya menatap hingga akhirnya pria yang dipanggil Sasori itu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Molly. Sasori mengatur posisi duduknya. "Apa kau akan berdiri saja seperti itu? kemarilah…"

Sakura dengan ragu, akhirnya mengikuti pandangan sang pria yang mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tak dapat di percaya, Molly masih mengingatku," Sasori mengusap anjing peliharannya yang selama ini dirawat Sakura dengan gemas.

"Ya…" jawab Sakura singkat.

Sakura menatap pria bermata _hazel _itu―seakan tak ingin berkedip. Mengamatinya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya. Membiarkan pria itu berbicara banyak tanpa ada maksud untuk meladeninya. Sakura masih tak percaya. Iris _emerald_-nya masih tak bergeming―memperhatikan cara bicara sang pria. Saat serius, bercanda, tersenyum, tersipu, semuanya masih sama. Sama seperti dulu. Tak ada yang berbeda selain dirinya yang bertambah kurus. Tak bertemu, tak bertatap muka, tentu harus ada perubahan, bukan?

Ya, enam tahun tak melihatnya. Enam tahun pria itu meninggalkannya, berkelana untuk mengejar ambisinya sampai tak memberi Sakura kabar sedikit pun. Membiarkan dokter muda ini menunggu penuh kerinduan seperti orang bodoh. Bertahun-tahun menahan ragu, asa yang hampir pupus karena menunggunya seperti orang gila. Memupuk keyakinan bahwa cintanya akan kembali.

Dan hari ini, dia muncul dengan cara seperti ini. Sasori… pria berhati dingin yang kejam.

Sasori menghela nafas. "Baiklah… pesonaku memang luar biasa. Tapi, mau sampai kapan kau akan diam dan terus menatapku seperti itu? Haruskah kau melakukan itu?"

Sakura tersentak. Gadis _pink _itu kemudian tertawa pelan. Tiga detik. Terlalu cepat, saat air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Tawa Sakura mulai terdengar miris. Perlahan wajah cantiknya dihiasi oleh linangan air mata yang sudah tak mampu dibendungnya. Kontras memang. Kini gadis _pink_ itu menatap Sasori dengan tajam. Ia nampak seperti anak kecil―ngambek karena tak mendapatkan mainan kesayangannya. Semua perasaan yang selama ini ditahannya, disimpannya dan dipendam, meledak begitu saja. Dan Molly pun seakan merasakan apa yang dirasakan Sakura—ia mulai mengaing dengan nada yang sedih.

"Kenapa?" Inilah kata yang berhasil dilontarkan Sakura. "Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kenapa baru datang sekarang? Lama sekali… Seharusnya kau mati saja dengan kamera itu, dan jangan muncul seperti ini!"

Sasori sempat terkejut, namun kembali memperdengarkan tawa khasnya―seolah tak ada rasa bersalah. Membuat Sakura semakin kesal. Dengan gerakan lambat, Sasori meletakkan kamera kesayangannya di atas rumput ilalang. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah bola kecil. "Ini hadiah ulang tahunmu, Molly… Kau ingin memainkannya, bukan?" tanya Sasori. Kerlingan gembira mulai ditunjukan Molly. Dan dengan cepat Sasori melemparkan bola itu jauh ke depan. Membiarkan Molly berlari mengejar benda bulat itu dan mencarinya di antara rerumputan.

Sasori menghela nafas panjang. Tangan kurusnya yang kuat perlahan mulai merengkuh bahu Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya. Sakura yang masih terisak, mengikuti tarikkan pria itu. Membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada bidang Sasori―menghiasi pakaian pria _hazel_ itu dengan linangan air matanya. Sakura masih terisak.

"Ssstt…" gumam Sasori berusaha menenangkan gadisnya. Seperti seorang ibu yang membujuk anaknya. Membelai helaian _soft_ _pink _itu dengan lembut. Mendekap gadis _pink_ itu dengan lebih erat. Sangat erat. Hidungnya dibiarkan menempel pada kepala merah muda pucat itu, menghirup dalam-dalam wewangian sampo yang masih jelas tercium.

"Aku… melangkah tanpa henti, berlari tanpa henti, berkelana kesana-kemari, mencari keindahan yang abadi. Namun hanya satu tempat keindahan di hati ini, hanya satu impian di hati ini, kau… hanya kau, Haruno Sakura…"

Isakkan gadis itu terhenti. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, wajah teduh dengan senyuman milik si_ hazel_ itu menghiasi iris zamrudnya. Dan sekarang bukan lagi remaja 17 tahun yang tercermin pada kedua bola matanya, melainkan sebuah kesungguhan seorang pria yang selalu dinantinya. Tak lagi ada ragu.

Jemari pria itu mulai menyibak sedikit helaian yang menutupi wajah lembut Sakura. Mengusap air mata yang masih menempel pada pipi gadis itu. Tangan pria itu kemudian menangkup rahang Sakura. Gadis itu susah payah mengatur nafasnya, sentuhan hangat Sasori betul-betul membuat aliran darahnya berdesir dengan kencang. Lalu perlahan Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan keningnya bersandar pada kening Sakura. Kini bisa Sakura rasakan detak jantung pria _hazel_ itu sama kacaunya dengan miliknya. Nafas yang saling memburu, menghembuskan kehangatan. Sakura memejamkan matanya, semua yang ia rasakan seakan berjalan dengan lambat.

"_Miss you…"_ bisik Sasori perlahan, dan sebuah kecupan ringan telah menempel di bibir Sakura.

_Guk... Guk… Guk…_

Sasori dan Sakura teresentak. Keduanya langsung mengambil jarak saat melihat anjing tambun itu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap mereka dengan bingung.

"Molly… kau mengagetkan saja…" ucap Sakura. Kedua pipi sewarna porselen itu kini mendadak merona. Ia menatap Sasori , pria itu hanya tersenyum.

Molly mulai mengaing. Anjing cerdas itu lalu mengambil bola kecil dari rerumputan dengan mulutnya kemudian melemparkannya ke Sasori.

"Ahahaha… Molly, kau menemukannya…" Sasori meraih bola itu, ia mulai berdiri dan berlari kesana-kemari membiarkan Molly mengejarnya. "Kau mengingkan ini, bukan? Yap, kejarlah aku…" pinta Sasori sembari terus berlari.

Sakura terkikik geli melihat pemandangan yang di hadapannya. Dan kini sebuah senyuman dengan perasaan yang tenang menghiasi wajah Sakura. Sudah tak ada lagi kecemasan. Setengah dari hatinya yang sempat hilang, telah kembali.

Ya… angin semilir sore hari memang menyejukkan. Lembut membelai apa saja yang dilewatinya. Selalu saja membawa rasa nyaman bagi penikmatnya.

Sinar matahari sudah sedikit meredup, membiaskan cahaya keemasan yang menenangkan. Kini langit nampak lebih berwarna. Menandakan sebentar lagi sang mentari akan kembali keperaduannya. Momen yang tepat untuk sekedar bersantai dengan seseorang yang dinanti. Berbagi kisah, melepas canda, saling menatap, tersenyum seperti tak akan ada akhirnya. Dan… situasi seperti inilah yang yang selalu didambakan Sakura.

"_Miss you too…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N**:Haiiii… yah,, saya comeback dengan oneshoot! Betul-betul oneshoot! Dan fic ini berhasil ditemukan tanpa sengaja. Jadi… waktu saya lagi berusaha melanjutkan fic yang pada TBC#PLAK,, eh… ternyata ketemu deh file usang(?) yang berisikan fic ini*authorpelupapikunakut* dan sebenarnya fic ini dah kelar 2 taon yang lalu, so… daripada di simpan ga' guna, tanpa edit-editan langsung dah saya publish saja… Dan memang dari dulu pengen buat simple fic dengan pair ini… Ehm,, gimana romance-nya? Gomen ne… saya kaga tau buat fic yang romantis... Tapi, moga-moga aja reader suka… Dan seperti biasa, saya selalu menerima saran dan kritikan dengan senang hati…

Owiya,, selamat hari Natal buat yang merayakan…and Happy New Year minna-san…^^/


End file.
